Omnidroid v.8
The Omnidroid v.8 (a.k.a. the Omnidroid 8000) is a robot that appears in Disney/Pixar's 2004 animated film, The Incredibles. It was the eighth prototype of the Omnidroids created by Syndrome as part of Operation Kronos and the first Omnidroid to be fought on screen. After its defeat, it was replaced with the v.9, which ambushed Mr. Incredible in a conference room, and the v.10, which was dispatched on Metroville. Compared to its later versions, this Omnidroid was somewhat physically weaker, having one of its claws ripped off by Mr. Incredible after the robot unintentionally fixed his back. Both of its sensors were also physically removed by Mr. Incredible. Background This Omnidroid hails from a line of machines designed to eliminate any superhero it came across; its predecessors' experiences against them have been integrated into its programming to improve its eventual encounter with Mr. Incredible. While powerful, its demise lent improvements to its successor models, making them far deadlier in combat with the Incredibles. Powers The Omnidroid was powerful and nearly indestructible, due to corrected flaws from seven robots before it. It could fold in its limbs and roll, giving it a crucial advantage in terms of mobility. * Strength: The Omnidroid was incredibly strong. Its strength allowed it to grapple cliffs, hurl boulders, and nearly push Mr. Incredible into a pit of lava. * Intelligence/calculative powers: The Omnidroid was also preternaturally intelligent, even for a computer. Its programmings enabled it to effortlessly, and immediately overcome any obstacle or opponent it was confronted with - as a result, it never flees an opponent and is utterly relentless in combat. However, it was not foolproof, as Mr. Incredible was able to outwit its programming and use the Omnidroid's relentless nature against it, which eventually led to the Omnidroid destroying itself unintentionally. * Flight: The Omnidroid could leap far distances, but it is unknown if this was flight. The v.10 version, however, had this ability. * Durability: The Omnidroid was absolutely resistant to effectively any physical attack from trees, lunge attacks, and even lava. Some of its parts, however, were not invulnerable, as Mr. Incredible was physically capable of ripping off one of the Omnidroid's claws and both of the Omnidroid's sensors. It is also noticeably vulnerable to its own claws, being the only weapon capable of severely damaging its base and ripping out its power core. Mr. Incredible was also capable of moving the robot himself through punches and grabbing one of the robot's claws, but this would not cause serious physical damages to the robot. Appearances ''The Incredibles The Omnidroid v.8 fought Mr. Incredible when he came to Nomanisan Island, sent there under the impression that he needed to deactivate the robot now that it was rampant. When Mr. Incredible encountered large slash marks on a tree and a giant footprint on the ground, the robot suddenly appeared, advancing upon him. The Omnidroid immediately slashed at Mr. Incredible with its claw, and a successful hit punched his shoulder, causing a cut in his suit. Mr. Incredible threw a punch that sent the robot flying into a tree, but the Omnidroid righted itself quickly. After dodging another attack, the Omnidroid rolled into a sphere and charged toward Mr. Incredible, who ran for it with the robot hot on his trail. Both dove into an outcrop and then into a volcano, landing heavily on its pinnacle. The Omnidroid attempted to push Mr. Incredible into the lava as he tried to push back, but then Mr. Incredible jerked to one side so that the robot fell into the lava and sank in. However, the Omnidroid then bursted out of the lava, unscathed. It advanced onto Mr. Incredible, who tried to escape by jumping onto a chunk of rock that had broken free. But the Omnidroid then grabbed him by his feet with one of its claws and his arms with another. It attempted to pull him apart, but it unintentionally fixed Mr. Incredible's bad back, which allowed him to break free and rip off the claw that was holding his arms. Mr. Incredible then proceeded to fool the Omnidroid momentarily by being directly below its lower sensor before ripping it off, which he threw into the lava. He climbed through a hole that once held the sensor and into the innards of the robot. The Omnidroid punched itself in a vain attempt to get at Mr. Incredible, causing damage to its own bulk. Untouched by the attacks, Mr. Incredible tossed away the upper sensor and whistled for the robot to try to grab him. It brought in another claw, but Mr. Incredible dodged so that the robot tore out its own power core instead. Mr. Incredible emerged victorious as the robot fell down, motionless. Unbeknownst to Mr. Incredible, Syndrome and Mirage were spectating Mr. Incredible's bout with the robot the whole time. Impressed by Mr. Incredible's antics and success, Syndrome requested Mirage to invite him back for another mission. In the meantime after Mr. Incredible completed his old mission, the Omnidroid v.8 was supplanted and replaced by the Omnidroid v.9, which was much more effective and successful in combat against Mr. Incredible than its previous iteration. Video Game The Omnidroid v.8 appears in the video game of the same name as a boss in the eighth level "Volcanic Eruption". Unlike the Omnidroid seen in the film, it has a green "visor" instead of blue, and looks slightly more dirty. It also features attacks and abilities that do not appear in the film. It can fire lasers from its visors, and spin its whole body like a bladed spinning top. Trivia *In the film, Mirage mistakenly refers to this Omnidroid version as the "Omnidroid 9000" when she is briefing Mr. Incredible, even though it was really the eighth to be made. "08" is also visible on the robot's armor. *During the briefing with Mirage before landing, Mr. Incredible deduces the robot has become so clever it wanted to pursue freedom: this is the fate that Omnidroid v.10 will follow. *Unlike in the movie, the Omnidroid's eye can glow yellow in the second part of the boss fight in the game. Gallery Screenshots incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-4433.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-4437.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-4439.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-4449.jpg|Omnidroid's visual display incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-4455.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-4463.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-4468.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-4473.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-4482.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-4487.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-4522.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-4527.jpg|Throwing rocks at Mr. Incredible incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-4536.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-4539.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-4552.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-4567.jpg|Forcing Mr. Incredible towards the lava incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-4571.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-4574.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-4598.jpg|The Omnidroid emerges from the lava lake incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-4609.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-4613.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-4619.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-4628.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-4630.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-4640.jpg|Loses a claw incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-4643.jpg|Loses Mr. Incredible incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-4645.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-4650.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-4654.jpg Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-4656.jpg|Secondary visual display incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-4668.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-4672.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-4678.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-4685.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-4715.jpg|Omnidroid v.8 defeated Video Games Omnidroid v.8 - Video Game 1.png Omnidroid v.8 - Video Game 2.png|Omnidroid v.8 in ''The Incredibles video game Omnidroid v.8 - Video Game 3.png Omnidroid v.8 - Video Game 4.png Omnidroid v.8 - Video Game 5.png Category:The Incredibles characters Category:Robots Category:Pixar characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Weapons Category:Animated characters Category:Those destroyed Category:Video game bosses Category:Pixar villains Category:Silent characters Category:Giants Category:Disney Magic Kingdoms characters